


Memories at The Bottom of a Feeling

by Toxic_apple14



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Female Sabo, siren!rouge
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_apple14/pseuds/Toxic_apple14
Summary: Sebuah suara nyanyian yang begitu merdu mengambil alih atensinya. Dia bahkan tanpa sadar sudah melangkah mengikuti suara nyanyian itu hingga sampai pada sebuah pantai—cukup jauh dari Baltigo dan Sabo yakin bahwa dia akan terkena hukuman saat kembali nanti. [Ace x Sabo]
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo, Portgas D. Rouge & Sabo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Memories at The Bottom of a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece milik Eiichiro Oda. Author tidak berhak atas apapun kecuali alur ini.
> 
> WARNING! Ini setengah AR setengah AU! Portgas D Rouge still alive but no longer human. Dia jadi siren. Idk apa bisa jelasin di tengah-tengah cerita, tapi kalau nggak bisa aku akan jelasin di bawah, bagaimana bisa dia mendadak jadi siren. Luffy tidak punya bekas luka di dadanya. Ace dan Sabo sudah saling cinta sejak kecil. Ini sudut pandang orang ketiga tapi dari sisi Sabo. Over power Sabo, i guess? Author sendiri yang memikirkan siren song lyrics milik Rouge menggunakan bantuan google translate (bahasa inggrisku buruk soalnya). Semoga saja tidak terlalu buruk.
> 
> OOC, typo, gaje karena sesungguhnya aku hanya ingin ngasup Ace x Fem!Sabo juga Siren!Rouge. Rasanya manis memikirkan Rouge yang sayang ke Sabo layaknya ibu dan anak. Terutama karena warna rambut mereka yang mirip. (Sungguh, kalo canon Sabo rambutnya panjang, udah jadi Rouge kedua//cry.) Alur terlalu cepat dan berbagai kekurangan yang lainnya. Dan mungkin ini terlalu panjang—aku hanya berharap alur ff Oneshot ini tidak begitu membosankan untuk dibaca.
> 
> Well, happy reading!

Tubuhnya mati rasa, nafasnya sesak, pandangannya buram.

Yang dapat diingatnya sebelum kesadarannya hilang hanyalah pantulan cahaya yang masuk kedalam dinginnya laut dan dengungan lagu.

_"I'll keep you safe..._

_I'll save you..._

_Cause his life are only you..._ "

Seseorang memeluk tubuh lemah gadis kecil itu, membawanya ke pinggir pantai dan membaringkannya di sana. Dalam dengungan lagunya yang memikat, seseorang berjubah datang, melihat gadis kecil yang terluka dan membawanya dalam gendongan dengan wajah khawatir.

"Namanya Sabo, tolong jaga dia."

Pria yang berjubah menatap gadis kecil di gendongannya, lalu pada sesosok wanita dengan rambut pirang panjang dan gaun putih panjang, "kau... Portgas- _san_?"

Nama wanita itu, Portgas D Rouge, mengangguk. "Monkey- _san_."

"Kudengar kau sudah mati."

Senyum lembut tercipta, "Aku memang sudah mati, tubuhku dilarungkan dan secara tidak sengaja malah mengubahku menjadi siren." Lalu tatapannya berubah serius, "Tolong segera selamatkan anak itu, Monkey- _san_. Luka Sabo- _chan_ terlalu parah."

Pria dengan tato di setengah wajahnya itu mengangguk, lantas membawa Sabo pergi.

Sepeninggal mereka berdua, Rouge ikut menghilang. Kembali kedalam lautan yang dalam.

.

.

.

Itu adalah kejadian dua minggu yang lalu.

Dan sekarang gadis kecil itu, Sabo, sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar Baltigo.

Dia sudah menyelesaikan latihannya. Lagipula, walaupun ingatannya menghilang, tubuhnya masih mengingat gerakan-gerakan refleks. Dia juga terhitung lebih kuat—bahkan beberapa kali mengalahkan Hack walaupun tubuhnya belum benar-benar pulih.

" _How are you?_

_Are you okay now?"_

Sebuah suara nyanyian yang begitu merdu mengambil alih atensinya. Dia bahkan tanpa sadar sudah melangkah mengikuti suara nyanyian itu hingga sampai pada sebuah pantai—cukup jauh dari Baltigo dan Sabo yakin bahwa dia akan terkena hukuman saat kembali nanti.

_"He is crying right now..."_

Tapi rasa penasaran memenuhi hatinya, dan dia terus mendengarkan nyanyian yang semakin lama semakin terdengar menyedihkan hingga melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang tengah duduk di bibir pantai.

_"Sadness at your departure..."_

Bajunya putih panjang, kulitnya putih dan terlihat halus. Ada bunga berwarna merah yang terselip di rambutnya yang panjang.

 _"Following it for days..._ "

Hembusan angin menerbangkan rambut, dan kini Sabo dapat melihat wajah cantik wanita yang tadinya menyanyi. Helaiannya berwarna pirang, sedikit bergelombang di bagian bawah. Wajahnya memiliki bintik-bintik kecoklatan—apa itu yang biasa mereka menyebutnya? _Freckles_?

Sabo hanya mampu menahan nafasnya saat wanita itu mendadak menoleh padanya dengan tatapan lembut, " _Ara_ , lihat siapa yang datang. Sabo- _chan_ , bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Hening beberapa saat hingga Sabo menjawabnya dengan anggukan kaku. "A-aku baik, tapi aku kehilangan semua ingatanku."

Tangan wanita itu terangkat, menutupi bibirnya dengan tatapan bersalah. "Begitukah?"

"U-un..." gumam Sabo, masih menjaga jarak walau wanita itu seperti mengkodenya untuk ikut duduk di sebelahnya. "O- _onee-san_ , bagaimana caranya kau mengenaliku? Aku tidak mengingatmu ada di Baltigo."

"Hmm~ katakan, Sabo- _chan_ , apakah kau ingin mengetahui masalalumu?" jawaban wanita itu malah melenceng jauh, tapi Sabo terlanjur terkejut dengan jawaban itu. "Aku bisa memberitahumu, kalau kau ingin."

" _Onee-san_ , apakah kau sudah mengenalku jauh sebelum ini?" tanyanya secara langsung. Dia sudah kehilangan ingatannya dan semua yang dirasakannya hanyalah tidak ingin kembali ke tempat asalnya. Tapi di atas semua itu, dia merasa meninggalkan sesuatu—sesuatu yang sangat berharga. "Aku ingin mengetahuinya."

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut, "kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Rouge."

"Rouge _onee-san_."

"Sabo- _chan_ , kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan _ibu_. Aku lebih tua dari dugaanmu, kau tahu?"

Kening Sabo berkerut, "ibu? Kenapa aku harus?"

Rouge menepuk tangannya dan mengangguk semangat, seolah-olah menyukai idenya sendiri. "Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai putriku sendiri sejak lama. Nah, Sabo- _chan_ , bagaimana jika kau duduk dulu di sebelahku? Aku akan menceritakan semuanya."

"Kau aneh," reaksi Sabo, tapi dia tetap melangkah dan mengambil duduk disebelah kanan Rouge. "Tapi baiklah, sepertinya kau sudah mengenalku sejak lama... ibu."

Senyum Rouge makin merekah, "nah... bagaimana aku harus memulainya..."

"Dragon- _san_ mengatakan dia menemukanku di pinggir kerajaan Goa." Balas Sabo, menemukan topik pembuka mereka.

"Benar, kau adalah putri bangsawan kerajaan Goa. Tapi kerajaan itu sangat busuk—mereka bahkan tidak segan membunuh banyak orang, membakar mereka hingga hangus dan membiarkan mereka begitu saja."

Ah, hati Sabo terasa nyeri mendengarnya. Tapi entah bagaimana caranya dia memahami apa yang terjadi.

"Kau pergi saat mereka lengah, mencuri kapal dan menaikinya. Sayangnya Tenryuubito, orang-orang jahat itu, menembak kapalmu dan menghancurkannya. Itu sebabnya kau bisa terluka parah seperti ini."

Sabo tersentak. Mendadak memegangi kepalanya yang berdentum sakit seolah-olah ada seseorang yang sedang memukulinya dengan batu. Ada beberapa gambar-gambar buram yang muncul di kepalanya dengan cepat, dan semakin dia mencoba memperjelasnya, kepalanya hanya semakin sakit dan sakit. Gadis itu nyaris berteriak saat merasakan pelukan hangat dari Rouge.

"Sabo- _chan_? Sabo- _chan_ , apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Sa-sakit—kepalaku—"

Rouge cepat-cepat mengusapi kepala Sabo dan menciuminya dengan sayang, berharap bisa meredakan rasa sakitnya. "Sepertinya ini terlalu cepat untukmu mengingatnya." Gumamnya, memeluk Sabo erat-erat.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam. Sabo karena rasa sakit yang masih menyengat kepalanya dan Rouge yang merasa bersalah karena membeberkan sesuatu yang seharusnya belum saatnya.

Tidak seharusnya Sabo memaksakan diri untuk mengingat setiap kejadian itu. Pasti rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

"I-ibu... si-siapa mereka...? Dua orang anak laki-laki... apa aku mengenal mereka?" bisik Sabo di pelukannya, bergetar hebat sambil meremas dadanya sendiri. Matanya berkaca, dan bulir air mata sudah berkumpul di pelupuknya. "Dadaku... dadaku terasa sakit saat mencoba mengingat mereka... siapa mereka?"

"...."

"To-tolong..." kini pipi Sabo benar-benar basah, "beritahu aku... siapa mereka? Kenapa... kenapa aku merasa sangat bersalah? Aku tidak mengerti!"

Rouge tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya selain kembali memeluk Sabo erat-erat, membisikkan sebuah lagu agar gadis itu tenang sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

" _There's no need to rush..._

_You're still not recovering..._

_The memory would be very painful..._

_Squeeze your chest..._

_But one day,_

_Certainly,_

_Surely, those memories will come back to you..._ "

Nada itu lembut, menenangkan dan membuat Sabo merasa aman. Membuatnya sedikit demi sedikit melupakan rasa sakit pada kepalanya... juga hatinya.

" _Calm down, there is me..._

_I will tell you everything slowly..._

_Don't push yourself anymore..._

_I am here._

_Hug you and love you like them doing..._ "

Sebuah kecupan hadir di keningnya, membuatnya merasakan kehangatan seorang ibu—yang entah kenapa membuat Sabo benar-benar merasa bersyukur karena telah bertemu dengan wanita ini.

"Ini sudah hampir gelap. Kau harus segera kembali." Sedetik setelah kalimat itu terlontar, tubuhnya sudah ada dalam gendongan Rouge. Wanita itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan senyuman, "aku akan mengantarmu kembali. Mereka pasti khawatir. Ah, dan tolong rahasiakan keberadaanku."

"Apakah... apakah kita akan bertemu kembali?" Sabo menatap wajah cantik wanita itu dari samping, terpesona, namun juga entah kenapa membuatnya merasa akrab dengan seseorang... yang masih tidak dapat diingatnya. "Mendengarmu berkata begitu... kau tidak tinggal di Baltigo dan menjadi bagian dari pasukan revolusi, kan?"

"Hmm~, mungkin suatu saat di masa depan. Aku akan rajin-rajin mengunjungi putri cantikku ini." Senyuman lebar terbentuk, "dan aku tidak tinggal di sini."

"Aku curiga kau benar-benar ibu kandungku..." Sabo menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Rouge, berbisik pelan. "Tapi aku yakin kau bukan. Dan aku juga ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentangmu... seperti, dimana kau tinggal dan bagaimana caramu bisa kesini?"

"Aku bukan. Tapi kau bisa menganggapku benar-benar ibumu." Rouge tertawa kecil saat merasakan Sabo sedikit cemberut, "baiklah-baiklah, kau bisa menemuiku setiap bulan purnama di atas tebing pantai. Bagaimana?"

Sabo mengerutkan alis, Rouge tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Tapi dia tidak berpindah dari tempatnya dan memutuskan untuk melupakan pertanyaannya. "Akan susah keluar saat malam, aku akan mencobanya."

"Mn-hm, jangan memaksakan diri." Rouge menepuk-nepuk punggung Sabo, menggumamkan nada-nada untuk mengisi perjalanan mereka yang semakin mendekati Baltigo. "Ini sudah cukup dekat, kembalilah."

Tubuh Sabo diturunkan, dan Rouge mengecup keningnya lagi sebelum berbalik dan menghilang di balik batu besar. "Sampai jumpa, Sabo- _chan_."

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, Sabo sering menghilang di malam bulan purnama untuk menemui Rouge. Dan setelah beberapa tahun, akhirnya Sabo mendapatkan gambaran kehidupannya sebelum hilang ingatan. Dia juga akhirnya mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Rouge bukan sepenuhnya manusia.

Wanita itu dulunya memang manusia, namun meninggal karena melahirkan anak laki-lakinya, Portgas D Ace. Karena permintaannya sebelum mati, tubuhnya di larungkan ke lautan dan secara tidak sengaja ditemukan oleh seorang siren yang kemudian menghidupkannya kembali sekaligus mengubahnya dengan mutiara dari dasar laut. Memang rasanya tidak masuk akal, namun nyatanya memang begitu. Lautan... dan dunia ini benar-benar menyimpan sebuah rahasia besar diluar akal sehat.

Dari cerita Rouge, wanita itu sering mengunjungi mereka—Ace, Luffy dan Sabo dulu—walau tidak menunjukkan dirinya secara terang-terangan. Hanya memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan (dan sampai saat ini dia masih sering memerhatikan perkembangan Ace dan Luffy). Rouge juga menceritakan tentang kenakalan mereka, bahkan hubungannya dengan Ace dan Luffy.

Awalnya Sabo terkejut. Kepala dan dadanya sakit—amat sangat sakit—hingga perlahan dia mendapatkan potongan-potongan ingatan yang jelas. Belum semuanya, tapi dia sudah sedikit ingat. Dan itu cukup. Setidaknya dia sudah mengingat beberapa bagian penting dan mendapat gambaran buram tentang yang lainnya.

Sebuah usapan pada rambut panjangnya menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Sabo menoleh dan menyandarkan kepala pada pundak Rouge, bermanja sejenak layaknya anak pada umumnya. "Ibu, kira-kira, apakah Ace dan Luffy akan memaafkanku saat kita bertemu nanti?"

"Mereka akan memaafkanmu. Terlebih lagi, mereka akan sangat bahagia bisa melihatmu kembali."

"Bagaimana ibu bisa begitu yakin?"

Rouge memeluk Sabo dari samping, tersenyum lembut. "Tentu saja aku yakin. Mereka anak-anak yang baik. Rasa bahagia mereka akan lebih besar dari pada rasa marah mereka—bahkan menurut ibu, mereka sama sekali tidak akan marah padamu."

"... ibu," panggil Sabo lagi. Entah kenapa dia mendadak penasaran, "kenapa ibu tidak pernah menampakkan diri didepan Ace? Kenapa ibu malah memerlihatkan diri padaku?"

Usapan pada rambut Sabo terhenti sejenak,

"... karena aku takut."

"Takut?"

"Ace menganggap bahwa dirinya adalah anak iblis. Dia tidak layak untuk hidup—bahkan dia sama sekali tidak menghargai hidupnya sendiri. Aku sudah menceritakannya, bukan?"

Sabo mengangguk pelan, diam-diam mulai merasa bersalah karena sudah bertanya.

"Itu sering terjadi, bahkan sejak umurnya yang terlalu muda. Sampai dia bertemu denganmu. Seorang gadis yang menerimanya apa adanya, menganggapnya berharga dan membuatnya memiliki keinginan untuk hidup demi melindungimu dan Luffy- _chan_. Kamu bahkan mengajarinya tentang cinta." Rouge tertawa kecil, lalu menarik nafas dengan pandangan menerawang, "aku takut... kalau aku memerlihatkan diri di depannya, dia akan membenciku karena sudah melahirkannya dan kecewa padaku karena tidak pernah ada untuknya."

Wanita itu tersenyum sedih, "aku memunculkan diri di depanmu karena kaulah gadis yang Ace sayangi. Anak yang paling rasional di antara kalian bertiga, dan aku merasa hanya kau yang bisa menariknya dari kegelapan hatinya—anggapannya sebagai anak iblis yang tidak pantas hidup." Lalu dia menyentuh pipi Sabo, mengusapnya sayang dengan pandangan lembut. "Dan lagi, aku senang jika memiliki anak gadis yang cantik sepertimu."

Mereka kemudian sama-sama terdiam.

Sabo dengan semua perasaan aneh yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya dan Rouge dengan perasaan bersalahnya pada Ace.

" _Ne_ , Sabo- _chan_ , setelah ini Ace akan pergi berlayar." Ujar Rouge tiba-tiba setelah keheningan yang canggung. "Dia akan mengikuti jejak ayahnya..."

"Dia akan menjadi bajak laut yang hebat. Begitupun Luffy." Balas Sabo, merebahkan diri di atas hamparan pasir untuk menatap langit malam yang cerah. "Dragon- _san_ belum memerbolehkanku berlayar, jadi mungkin kami baru akan bertemu beberapa tahun kedepan."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu kalau Dragon- _san_ memiliki seorang putra?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sabo langsung terduduk dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Dragon- _san_ memiliki anak?"

Rouge mengangguk, "namanya Monkey D Luffy. Apa aku belum menceritakannya?"

Sungguh, demi apapun yang membuat Dragon- _san_ menahannya berlayar sebelum usia sembilan belas, dia tidak tahu bahwa adik angkatnya adalah anak dari seorang revolusioner! Tunggu, kenapa Sabo tidak pernah menyadarinya? Padahal selama ini dia tahu bahwa nama panjang adik angkatnya adalah Monkey D Luffy!

"Aku tidak menyadarinya. Astaga, itukah sebabnya ibu selalu memanggil Dragon- _san_ dengan panggilan Monkey- _san_ sebelum ini?"

"Hm, ibu kira Sabo- _chan_ sudah mengetahuinya." Rouge tersenyum, mencoba mengusili Sabo yang pastinya tidak berhasil. "Luffy- _chan_ akan pergi ke laut tiga tahun lagi. Sedangkan kau dua tahun lagi. Rasanya waktu berjalan terlalu cepat..."

"Ibu benar. Waktu terasa berjalan terlalu cepat. Tahu-tahu saja aku sudah sebesar ini, mendapatkan potongan ingatan masa kecil, menjadi lebih kuat—juga lebih mengenalmu. Ace juga akan segera menjadi bajak laut... aku tidak sabar menunggu beritanya."

"Sabo- _chan_ , saat keberangkatan Ace nanti... mungkin ibu akan ikut dengannya." Ucapan Rouge setelahnya membuat Sabo membeku sejenak.

Tapi setelahnya dia tersenyum, ini mungkin kesempatan baik untuk mereka berinteraksi lebih banyak.

"Baik, ibu."

Rouge memeluk Sabo dari samping, "ibu akan tetap mengunjungimu saat posisi Ace berada di dekat sini."

Sabo balas memeluknya, "jangan terlalu repot, ibu. Aku tahu ibu juga akan sering mengunjungi Luffy. Tidakkah perjalanan terlalu jauh memisahkan kami?"

"Tentu tidak. Lagipula, seorang siren memiliki jalan tersembunyi di balik lautan yang luas ini."

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan apa yang ada di lautan."

Rouge tertawa kecil, melepas pelukan mereka dan mencium kening Sabo. Ini sudah saatnya dia kembali ke laut. Matahari sudah mulai mencapai arahnya. "Sampai jumpa, Sabo- _chan_. Ibu akan mengunjungimu lagi kapan-kapan."

"Sampai jumpa, ibu." Balas Sabo, mengantar Rouge ke pinggir pantai dan melambaikan tangannya. "Hati-hati di jalan!"

Ah, Sabo tidak sabar mendengar cerita petualangan Ace dari Rouge saat mereka bertemu lagi.

.

.

.

 _Seratus juta berry_.

Itu adalah bounty pertama Ace.

Kertas buronnya tersebar dimana-mana. Membuat Sabo tersenyum melihat wajah Ace.

Akhirnya setelah sekian tahun, dia dapat melihat wajah Ace lagi. Tidak banyak berubah dari yang diingatnya, tapi tetap saja berubah—seperti tatapannya yang menjadi lebih dingin dan seringaiannya yang terlihat lebih mengerikan layaknya serigala.

"Apa dia teman masa kecilmu?" Koala bertanya. Gadis seumurannya yang menjadi teman baiknya itu memergokinya tengah tersenyum sambil menatap lekat kertas buronan Ace. "Dia bajak laut pertama yang menolak saat ditawari menjadi Shichibukai. Masih muda dan lumayan kuat."

Sabo tertawa, "dia pasti tidak akan mau menerimanya. Sejak kecil dia membenci dunia, apalagi angkatan laut."

"Jadi benar dia teman masa kecilmu. Kau sudah mendapatkan ingatanmu kembali?"

"Tidak semua, tapi aku mengingatnya. Dan... sebenarnya dia adalah sahabat, saudara dan kekasihku."

"Sabo- _kun_ , kau memiliki kekasih?!" Hack yang kebetulan tidak sengaja mendengarnya langsung heboh dan Sabo langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Sstt! Biarkan ini menjadi rahasia!" desis Sabo, "lagi pula, dia menganggapku sudah mati. Bukan tidak mungkin kalau perasaannya padaku sudah berubah setelah bertahun-tahun."

Hening melanda mereka, hingga seseorang berteriak pada mereka agar pergi menghadap Dragon- _san_.

Adalah sesuatu yang tidak disangka oleh Sabo saat Dragon mendadak mengubah keputusannya dan mengizinkan Sabo berlayar. Mereka akan pergi ke pulau yang bermana Marck untuk membebaskan warganya sendiri yang ditahan. Tugas mereka adalah menghentikan tirani dan mengembalikan hak-hak warga.

"Aku mengandalkan kalian." ujar Dragon. "Kurasa kalian sudah cukup membuktikan diri dan tidak perlu menunggu hingga berusia sembilan belas."

Sabo tersenyum lebar, "serahkan pada kami."

Akhirnya dia bisa pergi berlayar!

.

.

.

.

Semua itu tidak semudah yang dibayangkannya.

Dia tetap mengikuti perkembangan Ace dan Luffy dari berita dan Rouge (walau wanita itu hanya bisa mengirimi Sabo surat melalui burung camar karena tugas dari Dragon- _san_ yang selalu mendadak atau terlalu jauh dari Baltigo), tapi dia belum bisa menemuinya bahkan setelah tiga tahun sejak dia diizinkan untuk berlayar.

Rouge sendiri mengatakan dalam suratnya yang terakhir kalau saat ini Ace masih memburu seseorang bernama Marshall D Teach. Seorang pria yang pernah berada dibawah komandan Ace dan telah membunuh rekannya hingga dianggap sebagai penghianat. Ace sangat keras kepala dan menganggap kematian seorang rekannya adalah karena kesalahannya. Dia bahkan mengabaikan perkataan Edward Newgate, orang yang dipanggilnya _'oyaji'_ sekaligus kapten dari bajak laut Whitebeard.

Wanita itu khawatir dengan Ace, jadi dia memutuskan untuk tetap mengawasi Ace dan meminta maaf karena tidak bisa mengunjungi Sabo selama dua tahun terakhir.

Sabo sama sekali tidak masalah dengan itu. Lagipula, Ace adalah anak kandungnya. Bagaimana bisa Rouge tidak khawatir?

"Sabo- _chan_ , beberapa saat lagi kita sampai." Koala datang sambil membawa peta di tangannya, "Arkendia. Pulau yang kabarnya memproduksi senjata terkuat. Pengguna buah setan harus berhati-hati disini."

Anggukkan diberikan, lalu atensi kembali pada kertas laporan tentang penggelapan senjata untuk bertempur disini. Dan ada yang memberitahu bahwa beberapa pemakan buah setan yang dipaksa menjadi bahan uji coba.

Mengingat banyaknya benda yang terbuat dari batu laut disini, bukan tidak mungkin kalau mereka tidak bisa kabur atau melawan. Tugas mereka adalah menguak kebenarannya dan membebaskan para pengguna buah iblis itu.

"Pulau ini cukup kecil. Jadi kemungkinan besar mereka ada di bawah tanah."

Sabo merengangkan badan, "yosh, ayo kita segera selesaikan ini!"

.

.

.

Mereka masih setengah perjalanan kembali menuju Baltigo saat seekor burung camar datang dengan sebuah surat di paruhnya.

Koala yang mengambilnya, lalu menyerahkannya pada Sabo.

"Apakah ini dari _'ibu'_ yang sering kau bicarakan?" tanya gadis itu. Sebelum ini camar-camar yang mengirimkan surat selalu langsung menuju Sabo. Ini pertama kalinya Koala yang menerimanya.

"Dia suka mengirimkan kabar padaku." Balas Sabo, membuka surat itu dan mulai membacanya.

_'Sabo-chan, Ace ditangkap marine._

_Ibu tidak bisa menolongnya karena salah satu bawahan Marshall D Teach menemukan dan menahan ibu._

_Sekarang ibu sudah berhasil melarikan diri dan sedang menuju ke arah Impel Down._

_Beritanya pasti sudah tersebar saat surat ini sampai padamu._ '

Sabo langsung bangkit dari duduknya, berteriak "koran! Berikan aku koran hari ini!"

"Sabo- _chan_?!" tanya Koala terkejut.

Salah satu rekan mereka menyerahkan korannya pada Sabo, membuat gadis itu langsung mengambilnya dan membalik halaman utama.

**_'Portgas D Ace telah tertangkap dan dijadwalkan eksekusi seminggu lagi!'_ **

Kaki Sabo melemas, kepalanya langsung berdentum keras. _'Ace, Ace, bagaimana bisa dia tertangkap?'_

"Sabo- _chan_?!"

"Sabo- _kun_!"

Tubuh Sabo merosot jatuh, ingatan-ingatan buram kembali berseliweran di kepalanya. Tangannya meremas kepalanya kuat hingga topinya jatuh dan rambutnya berantakkan. Walaupun air matanya berjatuhan, gambar-gambar buram itu entah kenapa malah menjadi semakin jelas. Suara-suara samar terdengar, bercampur baur dengan panggilan orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

" _Ace!"_

_"Suatu saat nanti kita akan pergi ke laut!"_

_"Kenapa anak itu selalu mengikuti kita?"_

_"Negri ini busuk, aku lebih suka tinggal disini."_

_"Aku mencuri sake dari Dadan."_

_"Aku, kamu dan Luffy. Kita akan selalu menjadi saudara!"_

_"Dimanapun kita nanti, ikatan kita akan terus abadi!"_

_"Aku menyukaimu, Ace, lebih daripada saudara atau sahabat."_

_"Sabo, kurasa aku juga menyukaimu_.''

"AAAARGHHH!"

"SABO- _CHAN_!"

Setelah itu, semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

.

Rasanya seperti bermimpi. (Atau bahkan mungkin ini memang hanya mimpi?)

Kali ini semuanya tidak berupa gambar-gambar buram yang terlihat secara acak. Semuanya terlihat jelas—bahkan angin lembut yang memainkan rambut pirang juga terasa nyata.

Sabo kembali melihat (atau merasakan) masa kecilnya bersama Ace dan Luffy. Menjelajah hutan, melakukan kenakalan dan bahkan melawan perampok bersama-sama. Wajah Dadan yang selalu mendengus dan memarahi mereka (tapi mereka tahu bahwa wanita itu menyayangi mereka) juga terlihat jelas. Semuanya terlihat nyata, bahkan saat orang yang dipanggilnya 'ayah' memaksanya untuk kembali pulang dan mengancam akan membunuh kedua saudaranya jika dia menolak.

Lalu sebuah kesempatan datang. Dan berakhir kapal curiannya dihancurkan hingga dia terluka parah dan kehilangan ingatannya.

"Sabo- _chan_? Sabo- _chan_?!"

Tubuhnya berguncang ringan dengan namanya yang dipanggil-panggil.

Pengelihatan Sabo menggelap sebelum mencoba kembali membuka mata.

Hal pertama yang Sabo lihat adalah langit-langit yang familiar. Dia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali hingga pengelihatannya kembali jelas kemudian baru perlahan-lahan mencoba untuk duduk.

"Sabo- _chan_.... _hueeeee_..."

Suara tangisan Koala disampingnya membuat Sabo langsung menoleh, melihat sahabatnya sudah banjir air mata dan ingus. Gadis itu kemudian menerjangnya dan memeluknya erat-erat. "Aku khawatir! Kau sudah pingsan empat hari! Demammu tinggi sekali!"

 _'Empat hari?_ '

"Koala, aku... aku mendapat ingatanku kembali." Sabo mencoba menciptakan jarak dan menjelaskan pada Koala tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. "Aku... aku ingat semuanya."

"Eh?"

Otak Sabo masih berlarian. Setengahnya khawatir pada hari eksekusi Ace dan setengahnya lagi masih mencoba mencerna semua ingatannya yang mendadak kembali. Belum ditambah Koala dan Hack yang bertanya sesuatu semacam keluar dari pasukan revolusi.

"Aku akan tetap disini. Apakah Dragon- _san_ masih disini? Aku harus membicarakan sesuatu."

Gadis itu mencengkram selimut erat-erat, lalu turun dari kasur dan memakai pakaiannya. Mengabaikan larangan Koala untuk tidak turun dari kasur dan langsung melangkah menuju ruangan Dragon saat sudah selesai.

"Dragon- _san_ , aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

.

.

.

Dragon mengerti situasinya dan mengizinkan Sabo untuk pergi dengan syarat dia harus kembali secepatnya setelah 'misi' berhasil.

Saat ini, Sabo sudah berada dekat dengan Marineford. Dia belum mendapat kabar lagi dari Rouge dan berniat menyelinap masuk sebelum terlambat.

Ini sudah hari ketiga, dan jadwal eksekusi Ace sudah sangat dekat. Sabo tidak bisa membuang waktu lebih lama lagi.

Gadis itu sudah dapat melihat pulau yang menjadi tujuannya. Dia berniat mempercepat kapalnya saat tidak sengaja melihat Moby Dick berlayar tidak jauh darinya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Sabo tersenyum, mendapatkan ide dan tanpa ragu mengarahkan kapalnya mendekati kapal Whitebeard.

"Siapa kau?!"

Sesuai dugaan, kru bajak laut Whitebeard langsung mengarahkan senjata dengan waspada padanya.

"Aku bukan musuh. Bisakah aku bicara pada kapten—tidak— _ayah_ kalian?"

Mereka saling berpandangan dan akhirnya memberi jalan pada Sabo—dengan sikap waspada tentunya.

"Siapa kau dan apa yang kau lakukan di kapalku?"

Sabo melihat punggung Shirohige dan di sebelahnya berdiri Marco the Phoenix, komandan divisi pertama bajak laut Whitebeard yang memandangnya dengan waspada.

Dia tersenyum, melepas jubahnya dan memakai topinya. "Kita memiliki tujuan yang sama dalam beberapa jam kedepan, Shirohige- _san_." Balas Sabo. "Aku datang untuk menyelamatkan Ace. Namaku ... Sabo."

"Oh?" Kali ini Shirohige berbalik dan menatap Sabo lurus-lurus. "Kau masih hidup."

Gadis itu menebak bahwa Ace menceritakan tentangnya pada Shirohige, jadi dia mengangguk. "Aku masih hidup selama ini."

Shirohige mendengus, "ironis sekali, kau harus bertemu Ace dalam keadaan seperti ini."

"Setidaknya aku harus memberinya keinginan untuk hidup lebih lama lagi."

"Hmph, baiklah. Lakukan sesukamu."

"Terimakasih."

Marco meliriknya saat kapal mulai menyelam. "Kita hampir sampai."

Dan Sabo mempererat kepalan tangannya.

 _'Ace... aku datang_.'

Suasana kapal ini penuh dengan ketegangan saat Moby Dick mulai berlayar naik dan merusak kapal-kapal Marine.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, Ace." Ucap Shirohige, berdiri di barisan paling depan dan menatap Ace yang berlutut dengan tangan terborgol.

Sabo dengan cepat kembali memakai jubahnya dan menghilang di balik kerumunan kru bajak laut Whitebeard saat fokus mereka tertuju pada Ace. Dia berniat menyusup dan menyelamatkan Ace dari belakang saat Shirohige menyerang Marine dari depan.

Dia yakin bahwa perang akan pecah tidak lama lagi.

"Sabo- _chan_!"

Sabo langsung mengenali suara itu. "Ibu? Apakah ibu baik-baik saja?"

Rouge, dengan tubuh tertutup jubah hitam langsung memeluk Sabo. "Ibu baik-baik saja. Tapi Ace..."

"Aku akan menyelamatkannya. Kita akan menyelamatkannya."

"Ini kunci borgol Ace. Ibu akan membantumu kesana." Sebuah kunci diberikan, dan Sabo mengangguk tanpa bertanya lebih jauh. Dia tahu bahwa Rouge pasti telah menyusup dan memperhatikan Ace berhari-hari yang lalu. "Apapun yang terjadi, teruslah maju ke arah Ace."

"Baiklah."

 _Dor_!

 _PRAK_!

"KAMI AKAN MENYELAMATKAN ACE!"

Dan sesuai dugaan Sabo, perang benar-benar pecah.

"Sabo- _chan_ , ini saatnya."

Hanya anggukkan yang diberikan Sabo untuk membalas Rouge.

Rouge menarik nafas dalam sebelum mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Bukan lagunya yang biasa, tapi itu adalah lagu milik siren. Digunakan untuk memikat dan membuat ilusi bagi yang mendengarnya.

" _Horrible,_

 _Fear becomes weakness_..."

"Lagu ini... siapa yang menyanyi?!"

" _The war has started_."

Marine dan kru bajak laut Whitebeard tidak terlalu memperhatikan lagu dan Sabo yang berlari lurus menuju Ace. Tapi mereka tidak sadar bahwa ada beberapa yang telah terpengaruh.

" _You won't come back..._

_You will die..._

_You can't hold on..._

_Because you're a weak human..._ "

Sabo menutup kedua telinganya, dia tidak bisa terpengaruh lagunya. Tidak ketika dia sudah setengah jalan.

" _But listen to my song~_

_Listen to my voice..._

_And you will be fine._ "

Hanya halusinasi atau suara jeritan semakin bertambah dimana-mana? Sabo semakin mempercepat larinya hingga nafasnya sesak. Dia harus segera membebaskan Ace.

"TUTUP TELINGA KALIAN! ITU SUARA NYANYIAN SIREN!" Sengoku di sebelah Ace berteriak. Sepertinya dia menyadari ada yang aneh dengan para bajak laut dan Marine di bawah sini. "JANGAN DENGARKAN NYANYIANNYA!"

"Haha, sial. Ternyata ketahuan." Langkah Sabo terhenti. Didepannya ada Kizaru, salah satu admiral.

"Oh? Jadi kau yang bekerjasama dengan siren itu?" pria itu bertanya dengan tatapan merendahkan. "Hm? Bukankah kau..."

Belum sempat Kizaru mengatakan identitas Sabo, Marco datang dan menyerangnya tanpa peringatan. "Pergilah!"

" _Follow my voice._

 _Do not be afraid..._ "

Sabo menggunakan Marco sebagai tolakan untuk melompat, mengambil jalan udara sejenak sebelum turun dengan sempurna di dekat menara eksekusi Ace.

Dari sini, suara nyanyian Rouge tidak terlalu jelas terdengar dan para Marine langsung mengepungnya. Sabo masih berusaha menghindar ketika matanya menatap sesuatu yang melayang... jatuh? Dari atas langit.

 _Deg_.

Jantung Sabo rasanya mau lepas saat Luffy dengan beberapa orang lainnya mendadak jatuh dari langit dan masuk kedalam laut. Untungnya tidak lama kemudian suara teriakan cempreng menggema hingga mengalahkan nyanyian dari Rouge.

"ACEEEEEE!"

"LUFFYYYYY!"

Tidak lama kemudian teriakan Sengoku kembali terdengar. Dan Sabo memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk bersembunyi dan naik ke menara eksekusi. "HATI-HATI! DIA ANAK DARI REVOLUSIONER, MONKEY D DRAGON! DIA MENGHABISKAN MASA KECILNYA TUMBUH BERSAMA ACE!"

"ACE! TUNGGU DISANA! AKU AKAN MENYELAMATKANMU!"

"KENAPA KAU KESINI?! JANGAN KESINI, LUFFY!"

Kemudian dibelakang adik mereka muncul bajak laut lainnya. Dan apakah itu Ivankov? Sabo ingin sekali ikut berteriak agar Luffy tidak nekat kemari. Dia bisa terbunuh!

Luffy menatap Ace dengan marah, lalu berteriak hingga suaranya pecah. "AKU TIDAK PEDULI! KAU ITU SAUDARAKU! AKU AKAN MENYELAMATKANMU MESKI AKU HARUS MATI!"

" _Everything will be alright..._

 _You will win..._ "

Nyanyian Rouge yang samar-samar terdengar membuat Sabo sadar. Dia harus segera membebaskan Ace sebelum semuanya bertambah buruk.

Gadis itu menarik nafas dan menyeringai saat berhasil sampai di atas. Tepat di belakang Monkey D Garp, Sengoku dan Ace yang masih terborgol batu laut.

" _Open your ears..._

_And close your eyes..._

_Your life will be safe_..."

Sengoku meliriknya, begitupun Garp.

"Siapa kau?"

Jubah dibuka dan topi tinggi kembali dipakai, pipa besi diambil, bersiap akan pertarungan. "Aku datang untuk membebaskan Ace."

Ace menoleh, menatapnya dengan tajam dan tidak percaya. "Ka-kau—!"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Kau sudah tahu itu kan?" suara Garp terdengar tajam. Tapi jelas terlihat bahwa air mata masih mengaliri pipinya.

Tawa kecil keluar dari bibir Sabo. "Tentu saja aku mengetahuinya... kakek Garp."

_"Horrible, horrible, horrible._

_This war is terrible._ "

"SABO!" Ace berteriak. Terdengar tidak percaya (dan mungkin dia memang tidak bisa mempercayainya). Dia bahkan kembali menangis. "Kau masih hidup? Sabo, Sabo, apakah ini benar-benar kau? Kemana saja kau selama ini?"

"Kau... dari pasukan revolusi."

Sabo hanya tersenyum dan mengepalkan tangannya, menggunakan haki dan bersiap menghancurkan menara eksekusi. Dia memalingkan pandangan dari Ace, karena jika tidak dia akan ikut menangis bersamanya. Ini bukanlah saat yang tepat. "Sudah aku bilang... aku datang untuk membebaskan Ace."

" _Ryuu no ibuki_."

Menara eksekusi hancur bahkan saat Sengoku dengan cepat mengubah dirinya menjadi raksasa dan Garp berusaha menyerang Sabo.

"Sial!"

" _You must protect him._

_You must help him._

_On this war..._

_You will succeed in saving those you love._ "

Borgol yang mengikat tangan Ace terlepas dan api kembali menyala di tubuhnya.

"Kau dan Luffy! Tetap saja tidak berubah! Kalian tidak pernah mendengarkan perkataanku!"

Lengan Ace ada di pinggang Sabo, tubuh mereka begitu dekat—nyaris terlihat sedang berpelukan.

Ace masih menangis, memegang Sabo erat-erat. Membuat Sabo tersenyum lebar, "Kau juga sama saja!"

Saat mereka mencapai tanah, Luffy langsung menggunakan tangan karetnya untuk menarik dirinya mendekati Ace dan menabrak para Marine yang menghalangi jalannya.

"ACE!"

"LUFFY!"

Luffy memeluk Ace dan tertawa lebar. Mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa mereka tengah dikepung.

"Luffy! Dia—"

Sebelum Ace menjelaskan siapa dirinya, Sabo langsung memotongnya. "Kita harus segera pergi, Ace. Sekarang bukan saat yang tepat." Dia melirik sekeliling, Marine sudah benar-benar mengelilingi mereka.

"Hm? Siapa kau?" tanya Luffy, dan Sabo hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Kau terlihat familiar."

" _Hurry up..._

_This war is getting worse._

_Hurry up and go."_

"Dari tadi suara nyanyian ini juga terdengar familiar." Luffy menggosok telinganya, terlihat berusaha mengingat-ingat. Matanya menatap Sabo dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Marine sama sekali tidak membiarkannya berpikir karena tiba-tiba saja, meriam sudah ditembakkan kearah mereka.

" _Gomu-gomu no... FUSEN_!"

Tubuh Luffy menggembung seperti balon, menahan meriam yang ditembakkan dan memantulkannya kembali. Sedangkan Ace dan Sabo bekerjasama melawan Marine yang membawa pedang dan senapan sambil saling melindungi.

Persis... saat mereka masih kecil.

" _Higan!_ "

"Ace! Luffy! Kita harus secepatnya pergi dari sini!"

Dan mereka berlari.

" _Before things get worse..._

 _Before everything is gone_..."

"Suara nyanyian ini..."

"Ada apa, Ace?"

"Suara ini selalu terdengar saat aku berjaga. Aku penasaran siapa yang menyanyikannya."

Sabo menahan bibirnya. Dia tidak berhak memberitahu identitas Rouge. Ditambah lagi, mereka sedang berada di tengah-tengah perang!

"Itu tidak penting sekarang. Ayo segera pergi dari sini!"

Mereka bertarung dan berlari. Orang-orang saling berteriak dan dentingan pedang beradu. Tapi siapa yang peduli? Dibantu oleh orang-orang yang dibebaskan Luffy dari Impel Down, Ace, Sabo dan Luffy berhasil mendekati Moby Dick.

"MUNDUR! ACE SUDAH BEBAS!"

"Ace- _san_!"

"Ace!"

Shirohige menyeringai dari atas Moby Dick dan menyerang dengan _Ikkitōsen_ miliknya, menghancurkan sebagian besar bangunan dan menghempaskan para Marine.

Nyanyian Rouge juga membantu. Terutama karena dia bersembunyi di balik pertarungan orang-orang.

Sampai sebuah hembusan angin membuat nyanyian itu terhenti.

Sabo terkejut dan panik sekaligus. Identitas Rouge cukup sensitif untuk diketahui orang banyak.

Tidak lama—setelah kumpulan asap menipis—para Marine terdiam kaku seolah-olah sedang melihat hantu. Bajak laut Whitebeard juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sengoku dan Garp yang paling terlihat tidak percaya.

"Portgas... D... Rouge..."

Wajah Rouge terlihat jelas, dan wanita itu menyeringai seolah-olah identitasnya bukan masalah besar.

"Aku datang karena kalian berniat membunuh putraku... kali ini aku tidak akan tinggal diam seperti saat kalian membunuh suamiku."

Sengoku membuka tutup mulutnya, seolah kehilangan kata-kata.

Kizaru yang sedang bertarung dengan Marco bahkan ikut melirik, tersenyum miring dengan tatapan tertarik. "Oh? Suara siren sialan itu ternyata ibunya?"

"Heh... ternyata wanita Roger masih hidup. Aku penasaran, bersembunyi dimana kau selama ini."

Sabo melirik Ace diam-diam, memperhatikan ekspresi wajahnya yang kaku.

Walaupun mereka sudah berada di dekat Moby Dick, mereka masih harus bertarung dengan Marine yang memfokuskan tujuan mereka pada Ace dan Luffy. Sekalipun mereka juga memfokuskan serangan pada Rouge di sisi lain, tujuan utama mereka tetap Ace dan Luffy. Terutama Akainu yang sangat terobsesi untuk membunuh Ace.

"Ternyata salah satu _yonkou_ yang ditakuti memiliki sifat sepengecut ini."

Kata-kata itu sengaja dikeraskan hingga Ace langsung menoleh dengan tatapan marah. Pria tua itu seolah-olah tahu dengan baik apa kelemahan Ace.

"TARIK KEMBALI KATA-KATAMU, BAJINGAN!" dan setelahnya tanpa pikir panjang, Ace berbalik menerjang Akainu dan ledakan api muncul. Kekuatan dua orang itu bertabrakan hingga sekeliling mereka terbakar api.

Sabo mengerang. Kebiasaan Ace benar-benar tidak berubah!

Mereka terpisah cukup jauh hingga Sabo tidak bisa segera menarik Ace mundur. Tahu-tahu saja, Ace sudah mengerang di atas es dengan tangan kirinya yang terluka. Akainu ada di seberangnya, masih berdiri dengan tangan dilapisi magma.

"Ace!"

Walaupun Sabo sedang bertarung, dia tetap mengawasi Ace dan Luffy. Terutama Akainu. Dia tahu bahwa pria itu pasti merencanakan sesuatu. Rencana apapun agar Ace dan Luffy mati disini.

" _Take it and go..._

 _Hurry up..._ "

Nyanyian Rouge kembali terdengar, mengacaukan indra bagi mereka yang mendengarnya.

Akainu marah. "Suara siren sialan ini benar-benar menganggu." Pria itu mengepalkan tangannya dan menatap Ace, setelahnya langsung berlari menerjang Luffy yang sedang tertunduk tanpa disangka-sangka.

"LUFFY!" Ace dan Sabo berteriak bersamaan, langsung secara otomatis menjadikan diri mereka tameng untuk Luffy.

Tinju Akainu tepat mengenai perut Sabo, membuat gadis itu terdorong mundur. Rasanya masih sakit walaupun Sabo melindungi dirinya sendiri dengan bushosoku haki. Dia langsung mengepalkan tangan dan balas memukul Akainu dengan teknik ryusoken miliknya.

"ACE!"

Sedetik kemudian, Akainu terlempar jauh.

Rahang semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu jatuh ke tanah.

Seorang admiral telah terkena serangan dan terlempar hingga menabrak bangunan di belakang menara eksekusi yang telah rusak. (Itu adalah jarak yang sangat jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.)

Sabo menarik nafas tajam, dadanya bergemuruh. Murka karena Akainu berani mencoba melukai Luffy dan Ace dengan cara licik. Telat beberapa detik, dada Ace bisa berlubang atau bahkan Luffy bisa mati terpanggang!

"Ace, Ace! Kau baik-baik saja?!"

Ace sama sekali tidak memedulikan pertanyaan Luffy. Pemuda itu lebih khawatir pada Sabo yang baru saja melindungi mereka dan balas memukul si-bajingan-Akainu. Dia yakin pukulan Akainu tadi mengenai Sabo dengan telak.

"Sa—"

"Sabo- _chan_!" ah, seseorang mendahuluinya. "Ace! Luffy- _chan_!"

Rouge berlari, menyentuh kedua bahu Sabo dan memeriksa tubuhnya. Setelah yakin bahwa gadis itu tidak terluka, wanita itu memeluk Sabo erat-erat. Dia terlalu khawatir untuk menyadari pandangan aneh Ace padanya. "Jangan lakukan itu lagi! Kalian membuat jantungku lepas hingga rasanya aku akan mati sekali lagi!"

"Maaf, ibu. Aku baik-baik saja..."

Pelukan dilepas dan anggukan diberikan, "kita harus segera pergi dari sini—"

"Sa-sabo? Kaukah itu? Kau masih hidup?" suara Luffy pecah, bingung bercampur kaget dan senang. Dia tidak bisa mengendalikan semua itu hingga menangis meraung dan mengulurkan tangan karetnya untuk memeluk Sabo erat-erat. "SABO! _HUEEEE_!"

Ah, Sabo tidak bisa lagi mengendalikan perasaan yang membebani hatinya. Gadis itu ikut menangis sambil balas memeluk Luffy. Ace ikut bergabung memeluk mereka dari samping, mencoba menangis diam-diam dan melupakan fakta yang baru saja mengguncangnya—ibunya masih hidup!

Baik Marine dan bajak laut yang ada disana terperangah, sedangkan Rouge pergi diam-diam dan mengusap matanya. Ini pertemuan yang tragis sekaligus mengharukan setelah bertahun-tahun mereka terpisah.

Perang di sekitar mereka mendadak terendam dengan suara tangisan mereka.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini—aku akan menceritakan semuanya setelah itu." Sabo menghapus air mata mereka dan pelukan mereka terlepas, namun Luffy masih saja menangis hingga tersedak.

Ace balas menghapus air mata Sabo, "Kau harus!"

"Ayo pergi."

.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, mereka berhasil melarikan diri dengan bantuan yang lainnya (terutama dari pasukan bajak laut aliansi Whitebeard.)

Sekarang, Ace sedang dalam pelukan rekan-rekannya dan mendapat pengobatan karena luka di lengannya. Luffy ikut bersamanya. Sedangkan Sabo berdiri di pinggir kapal bersama Ivankov. Bertukar kata sambil menunggu kedua saudaranya selesai.

"Sabo- _chan_ , aku masih tidak percaya Dragon mengizinkanmu pergi." Ivankov memakaikan sebuah jubah hitam di pundak Sabo, melirik perutnya yang terbuka karena pakaiannya yang terbakar tinju magma Akainu sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih, Iva- _san_."

"Setelah ini, apa kau akan langsung kembali? Kami bisa mengantarmu jika kau ingin."

Gelengan diberikan, tatapan Sabo lurus pada Ace dan Luffy yang masih dikerumuni. "Aku akan bersama mereka sedikit lebih lama lagi."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa, Sabo- _chan_. Titip salam dan terima kasihku pada mereka!" banci(?) itu melompat dan mendarat dengan sempurna di kapal marine curian di sebelah Moby Dick, melambai pada Sabo.

" _Jaa ne_ , Iva- _san_!"

Sabo memerhatikan kapal itu hingga tidak lagi terlihat, lalu menoleh pada Ace dan Luffy yang melangkah mendekatinya. "Bagaimana keadaan kalian sekarang?"

"Masih lelah—dan lapar. Tapi jauh lebih baik. Benar kan, Lu?" balas Ace, melirik Luffy yang tersenyum lebar.

"Yap! Sekarang, Sabo! Ceritakan kisahmu selama ini!" Luffy langsung duduk bersila, menunggu cerita dari Sabo seperti yang tadi gadis itu janjikan. "Kemana saja kau selama ini?!" tanyanya sambil menarik lengan Sabo.

Ace juga menarik lengannya untuk ikut duduk, lalu memeluknya dari samping dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sabo begitu saja. Luffy mengikutinya dari sisi lainnya.

"Ace? Luffy? Kalian baik?"

"Sebentar saja... aku lelah, Sabo... semua ini terlalu mendadak," bisik Ace, memeluk Sabo dan Luffy semakin erat di lengannya. "Aku masih tidak percaya kau hidup dan baru saja menyelamatkanku."

"Aku rindu Sabo. Terima kasih karena telah kembali."

Sabo membalas pelukan dan menepuk-nepuk punggung mereka, "terima kasih juga karena kalian masih hidup dan selamat."

 _'Rasanya seperti memiliki dua bayi besar_.' Batin Sabo, tersenyum lembut pada dua orang yang mengapit dan memeluknya erat-erat. Gadis itu lalu menarik nafas sebelum memulai kisahnya. "Aku diselamatkan oleh Dragon- _san_ dan sekarang menjadi bagian dari tentara revolusi."

"Eh? _Tou-chan_?" Luffy langsung mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Sabo dengan heran. "Jadi selama ini Sabo bersama _Tou-chan_?"

"Mn-hm, sayangnya aku kehilangan ingatan karena kejadian itu."

Tangan Sabo terangkat, menyentuh bekas luka di mata kirinya secara refleks. "Aku baru mengingat sepenuhnya seminggu yang lalu. Lalu aku langsung kesana untuk menyelamatkanmu, Ace."

Sebisa mungkin, Sabo menghindari cerita tentang Rouge yang sering menemuinya. Luffy mungkin hanya akan tersenyum dan berkata _'ah! Ternyata ibunya Ace yang selama ini menyanyikan lagu untuk kami!_ '. Tapi Ace berbeda, ini adalah ibu kandungnya yang walaupun selalu bersamanya selama beberapa tahun terakhir, pemuda itu tetap tidak tahu bahwa Rouge masih hidup—setidaknya hingga beberapa saat yang lalu.

Setelah semua hal yang terjadi, beberapa jam kemudian (setelah bajak laut Whitebeard ditambah Luffy makan dengan porsi yang luar biasa, tentu saja.) Luffy jatuh tertidur di pangkuan Sabo hingga Ace berinisiatif membopongnya untuk diletakkan didalam kamarnya.

"Kita perlu bicara." Katanya pada Sabo setelah menaruh Luffy. "Jangan berpikir kau bisa membohongiku, Sabo. Aku tahu ada beberapa _'kejadian'_ yang tidak kau ceritakan."

Gadis itu menghela nafas, seharusnya dia tahu Ace tidak semudah itu dibohongi. "Aku tidak berhak menceritakannya padamu, Ace. Kenapa kau tidak bertanya pada i—Rouge- _san_ sendiri?"

Ace menatapnya dalam, "kau memanggilnya _'ibu'_. Apa dia sering menemuimu?"

"Dia juga sering menemui kalian berdua. Juga sedikit banyak... ingatanku pulih karena kisahnya."

"Dia menunjukkan diri didepanmu?" tanya Ace dengan tidak percaya. Setelahnya nadanya menjadi pahit, "dia menujukkan dirinya di depanmu dan mungkin Luffy, tapi tidak di depanku, putra kandungnya. Huh, apakah dia benar-benar _'ibu'_ yang baik."

Sabo tahu Rouge diam-diam ikut mendengarkan percakapan mereka hingga dia dengan lembut menarik lengan Ace memasuki salah satu ruangan di dekat mereka (yang untungnya kosong) dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Sebelum Ace sempat protes, Sabo sudah kembali dengan Rouge di tangannya. Gadis itu kemudian menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan puas, "Sekarang, bicaralah berdua dan selesaikan urusan kalian!" lalu keluar dan menutup pintunya—"Dan jangan harap kalian bisa keluar sebelum kalian berbicara!"

 _Blam_.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Ace dan Rouge keluar dengan aura yang lebih baik. Mereka bahkan tertawa bersama. Wajah Rouge menunjukkan kelegaan dan Ace terlihat lebih cerah.

Sabo tidak tahu apa saja yang mereka bicarakan, tapi ini hal yang bagus karena mereka bisa lebih terbuka. Dia ikut senang karenanya.

"Sabo- _chan_!" panggil Rouge, tersenyum padanya dan mengenggam tangannya. "Terima kasih banyak.."

Ace mengikuti di belakangnya dan langsung memeluk Sabo erat. "Ya. Terima kasih, Sabo... aku sudah mengerti—dan terima kasih... karena sudah kembali."

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan di belakang mereka, dan kemudian tubuh Sabo ditabrak hingga nyaris terjerembab. "AAAH! Kenapa kalian tidak mengajakku?! Aku juga mau berpelukannn!"

Mereka diam sejenak, kemudian tertawa bersamaan.

"Pfft..."

"Hahahaha, Luffyy!"

Rouge menutupi bibirnya dengan senyuman lebar, "Luffy- _chan_ selalu begitu."

Sabo mengusak rambut Luffy, tertawa lebar.

_'Keluarganya sudah lengkap. Dan mereka tidak akan pernah..._

_Terpisahkan lagi_.'

.

.

.

.

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Aku tidak tahu harus mengakhiri ini dengan cara seperti apa, jadi maafkan aku jika ini benar-benar menggantung.
> 
> Aku ingin menambahkan tentang Ace yang menanyakan perasaan Sabo padanya, tapi ini sudah terlalu panjang dan aku... uh... tidak memiliki cukup waktu—hutang fanfiksiku sudah terlalu banyak ;;-;;
> 
> Jadi terima kasih sudah membaca fanfiksi ini, memberikan komentar dan like kalian. Maafkan aku karena masih banyak kekurangan.
> 
> Sampai jumpa di fanfiksi AceSabo berikutnya.


End file.
